Picture Perfect
by Ashley's Fool
Summary: Their picture is worth a thousand words. Their faces say it all. Their smiles say only one thing… they need help.
1. Chapter 1: If Only

Picture Perfect

By Dragonskin Fool

Summary: Their picture is worth a thousand words. Their faces say it all. Their smiles say only one thing… they need help.

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: T for strong violence, language, drug and alcohol use, rape, and sensuality.

_**A/N: **Hi everyone. This is something that I have been wanting to write for a while now. Now, update will be spontaneous. I have no clue when I will update. But here is the first chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

_

Chapter 1: If Only

* * *

Sharpay awoke to voices shouting across the hall. She let out a low sigh. It seemed that their father had come home drunk… again. She grabbed her pillow and held it over her ears, trying to block it all away. It was no use. She heard footsteps approaching her room. She began to panic. She shut her eyes tightly, trying to give the allusion that she was asleep. Her efforts were futile. A burly man, in his late thirties barged into her room, causing her to flinch. The man wore a beer stained Armani suit, with alligator boots, and a black hat, coving his blonde hair. 

"Wake up!" he shouted in a hoarse voice. She immediately opened her eyes as tears began to form.

"What is it daddy?" she asked in almost a whisper. "What do you want."

"You know what I want." the man answered, revealing a mischievous grin. He placed his bottle of liquor on the nightstand.

"Please, no." she whimpered. The man pulled her from the bed, making her land on his chest.

"What did you say?" he asked. She could smell the alcohol on his breath, which made her want to vomit. She gazed upon his charcoal gray eyes.

"Please dad. Don't do it." she pleaded.

"That's what I thought you say." The man pushed her to her bed, as she let out a cry. As Sharpay tried to get up, the man pinned her to the bed. He forcefully planted kisses on her frail neck as she struggled to break free from his grasp.

"Please! Stop it!" she exclaimed. The man slapped her, leaving behind a red mark. Just then, a blonde boy ran to the room.

"Dad! Stop it!" the boy screamed. The man paid no attention. He continued to ravage his helpless daughter.

"Please Ryan!" Sharpay shouted. "Help me!" Ryan, with all his forces, pushed his father away from Sharpay. Sharpay immediately back away to a corner. Their father looked at Ryan, fury in his eyes.

"You should have never done that boy." the man said in an angry tone. He charged toward Ryan like a bull would to a matador. He pushed Ryan toward a wall, and punched him in his stomach. Ryan let out a cry of pain.

"Ryan!" Sharpay screamed. Sharpay tried to pull the two apart, but her efforts were futile. Their father pushed Sharpay toward the side of the dresser, knocking Sharpay unconscious.

"Sharpay!" Ryan exclaimed. Overtaken by anger, Ryan punched their father's jaw. Blood spurred down Mr. Evans's mouth.

"You're messing with the bull… now here come the horns." He grabbed Ryan's arm and twisted it, causing Ryan to scream in agony. Tears flowed down his face as Mr. Evans jabbed him in the ribs. Ryan fell to the floor, his eyesight becoming hazy. Their father continued to beat him senselessly, but Ryan could not feel anything anymore. He was numb; all he could see was black.

* * *

Mr. Evans continued to jab his foot into his son's stomach, until he noticed that his son was unresponsive to the pain. The father stopped at looked at his son. 

"Pansy. Can't even take a little beating." He spit into his son's face, grabbed the bottle from the nightstand, and left the room, leaving behind his wounded children.

* * *

Sharpay woke up with a massive headache. He placed one of her hands on her temple, and the other, on the back of her head, as she gently rubbed both parts. She was trying to remember what happened. All she could remember was her father entering her room and Ryan… 

"Ryan!" She managed to get up from her position and went to her brother's aide.

"Ryan! Ryan! Wake up!" She inspected her brother body. She pull up her brother's flannel pajama shirt, and let out a low muffle. Bruises and cuts covered her brother's pale chest. She then took a look at his face. He had a cut on his lower lip, and a bruise on his left cheek. She could not bear seeing her brother in this condition. She felt she was responsible for this. If she did not cry for help, he would never have been in the state that he was in. She checked his pulse. He was breathing ever so slowly. He began to open his eyes.

"Ryan! Thank God!" she exclaimed. Ryan let out a moan, letting her know that he was in pain.

"Are you okay." Ryan asked his twin sister. It was always like him. No matter if he was in critical state, he always had to make sure that his sister was okay. He hated when people would call his sister "Ice Queen" or "Drama Bitch." it made him sick to his stomach. If only they knew that it was just a façade. If only they took the time to get to know her, they could find out that Sharpay was not so bad.

"Ryan? Are you okay?" she asked again.

"Peachy." he mumbled as he tried to get up. He slouched back down, feeling that every part of his body was broken.

"You're in no condition to it up, let alone, stand up." Sharpay stated the obvious. "I'm going to get the first-aide kit." Sharpay stood up, and walked toward the linen closet. She pulled out the kit, and immediately went back in her room. She opened it, an pulled out a cloth, alcohol, and bandages. She carefully dabbed the alcohol on the cloth and gently tapped it on Ryan's sore body. He let out a cry of pain and agony.

"I know, I know Ryan." Sharpay said trying to fight tears. "I know it hurts. But I know you can get through it." It killed her to see him like this. At school, he is known as her "sidekick." Some even called his "Sharpay's little lapdog." They would make crude remarks about him, calling him a 'faggot' or a 'queer.' Truth was, he was none of that. If people took the time to know him, they would know that Ryan was a great soccer and rugby player. He only joined the Drama club, so he and Sharpay would not be apart. That way, he could always protect his sister.

"It's okay, Shar. It doesn't hurt so bad." Ryan lied. Sharpay dabbed a little more on him. He winced, but did not scream. After a few minutes later, Sharpay had him all bandaged up.

"So, what going to happen now?" Sharpay asked.

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked, as he was able to move himself to Sharpay's bed.

"What are we going to tell the kids at school?"

"Today's Sunday morning. We have the rest of the day to figure that out." Ryan answered.

"Why are you treating this so lightly?"

"Why are you making such a big deal about this."

"Because someone has to!" Sharpay exclaimed as tears streamed down her hazel eyes. Ryan wiped a tear from his sister's eyes.

"I'm sorry Shar. It's just that what can we do?" Ryan asked.

"I just want to tell someone the truth." Sharpay said in almost an inaudible voice.

"But if we do that then there would be a huge chance that we will go to a foster home, and that we would be split up from one another." Ryan replied. Sharpay just sat their, and began to silently cry.

"I just want to the pain to go away." Sharpay whispered. Ryan held his sister in his arms, not caring if it caused him pain. He just wanted to comfort his sister.

"I do too, Shar. I do too." he muttered. The two Evans laid on Sharpay's bed, eventually falling into a deep slumber. People say that the Evans live the life. They have the best of everything: clothes, houses, jewelry. People say that they live the picture perfect life. If only their new the truth. If only.

**TBC

* * *

**

_**A/N: **That's the end of Chapter 1. It was basically the prologue, and the chapters will get longer. This story will contain no incest, just brother and sisterly love. The pairings will probably be Troypay and Ryella. Until then, please review. They are much appreciated. _


	2. Chapter 2: Dressed for Bolton

Picture Perfect

By Dragonskin Fool

Summary: Their picture is worth a thousand words. Their faces say it all. Their smiles say only one thing… they need help.

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: T for strong violence, language, drug and alcohol use, rape, and sensuality.

**ac5000 /u/934351/ **- Glad you like it so far!

**TheEquivalentOfTroysSharpay /u/1108466/ **- Thanks for the compliment! I loved reading your review.

**azndoll10 /u/1099464/ **- Thanks for the review.

**bandaidheart-x /u/1008532/ **- Thank you for reading it! As for the Tryan, I am not very good with slash… sorry. But I hope that you will still read on. I'll make it worth your while.

**Mommygensdaughter**- Glad you like it!

**Shoelace22 /u/827450/ **- Glad you like it so far!

**HryPtr04**- Glad you love this story!

**hayzxx /u/1087257/ **- Thank you for your review!

**#1 Sister Act Fan**- I am happy that you love this story! I too feel bad for them. It's only gonna get worse.

**luvschaylor4ever /u/1131713/ **- I know, it was pretty intense.

**XxCandyxCounterxGirlxX /u/1027636/ **- Thanks for the review. I know, it is so hard trying to update fics! But I am trying.

**coolkitten12 /u/906252/ **- Well here is your chapter! lol.

**Trinilee Greenleaf /u/825614/ **- Thank you for review. I am not the best at spotting mistakes, but I am getting there. As for the pairing, I will most likely make it Troypay and Ryella. But I will try not to take away the reality from it. I do hope that you will still read this.

**Aya Kurayami /u/342243/ **- It was pretty sad, but it will only get worse for the Evans twins.

**Megmae /u/1015325/ **- Glad you found it deep. I am working on that.

**ZacCorbinLucasLover714 /u/1110926/ - **Sorry, but I am not a big fan of Rypay. I mean, I'll read a fic or two about, but I am a Troypay shipper. Hope you will still read the story though.

**Sharpay /u/1041697/ - **I know, poor them. Glad you like the pairings!

_**A/N: **Those are the reviews for Chapter 1. Can I just say, wow! 17 reviews! Thank you so much! I just love all of them! As for the pairings, most of you seemed to be okay with it. Sharpay and Ryan will have a brother and sister relationship. Now the chapters will get longer, and trust me, they will be long. So here is Chapter 2.

* * *

_

Chapter 2: Dressed for Bolton

* * *

Ryan Evans awoke to the distinct smell of eggs. The sun's rays, coming from the window, shined on his blue eyes, causing him to shield them. He tried to get up, but felt a burst of pain coming from his stomach. He laid back down, remembering why he was in so much agony. He gazed around the room, noticing that he was laying on Sharpay's bed. He heard footsteps approaching the room. Sharpay appeared, in her satin white robe, holding a silver tray.

"Looks like you're up." Sharpay stated, giving him a warm smile. Most people thought that the only time Sharpay ever smiled was when she wins the lead role for the musicale, or when she sees a little boy getting hit by a car. ( The second one being false, even the "Ice Queen" had feelings.) She was holding a silver tray full of delicious foods. She walked down him with the movements of a ballerina. Ryan always thought that Sharpay would have made a great ballerina. She sat next to him, making sure that Ryan was comfortable. She gently placed the tray next to him, letting Ryan smell the aroma of the food. He took a moment to look at the tray. On it, laid a white China plate, filled with savory goodness, a glass of orange juice, and silver utensils. Ryan noticed that Sharpay arranged the food to make it look like a face. The scrambled egg represented the eyes, the chopped sausage links were the nose, the juicy bacon was the mouth, the hash brown was the hair and eyebrows **(1)**. Ryan just laughed.

"I thought you would like it." Sharpay replied.

"I do." Ryan answered. He slowly began to sit up, with Sharpay's assistance.

"You remember when mom used to make this for us?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah. Whenever we were in a bad mood, she would make this for us." Ryan recalled.

"Yep. I thought you could use a 'pick me up'." Sharpay offered.

"Well, you know what…" Ryan grabbed the silver fork, picked up a piece of the sausage link, and placed it on his mouth. "I could use one." Ryan grinned, revealing pieces of the link.

"Don't talk with your mouth fool." Sharpay teased. Ryan just smiled. He took a sip of his juice.

"So, is he here?" Ryan asked in a serious tone.

"No, I heard him leave at seven." Sharpay answered.

"And what time is it now."

"Eleven."

"Wow. I slept for a long time. Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"You looked like you needed more sleep." she told him. "Well I have to go and take a shower. Do you need anything?" she asked. Ryan took a bite of his hash brown.

"I'm good." he mumbled as he chewed on it. Sharpay just rolled her eyes, and left. Ryan heard the bathroom door close. Just then, Sharpay's cell phone, located on Sharpay's desk, in Ryan's arm reach, began to ring.

"Who is calling her at this time?" Ryan thought to himself. He extended his arm in reach for the phone, and grabbed it. He pulled it to his side, and was surprised to see who was calling. He pressed the call button, and answered.

"What do you want, Botlon." he asked with a tone of annoyance. Ryan never liked Troy, he did not know why. It could possibly have been the fact that people worship the ground that he walks in just because he can make baskets or free-throws. Or could it possible have been the fact that Troy had the one thing Ryan wanted most… _her. _

"_Ryan? Where's Sharpay?" _

"She's in the shower. Why do you want to talk to her?"

"_Tell her that I will be there at one." _

"Wait, why the hell are you coming here?" Ryan asked in an irate fashion.

"_What? Mr. Martin _**(2) **_assigned me and Sharpay to do a project on the short stories of Edgar Allen Poe."_

"Oh, okay. I'll tell her that." Ryan said. He was embarrassed of himself. He knew that he should not have reacted that way to Troy, even if he despised him.

"_Okay, thanks. Bye." _Troy hung up the phone. Ryan let out a sigh. He decided to close his eyes and take a nap, and wake up when Sharpay was down with her bath; so he had a whole hour to himself.

* * *

Once Ryan opened his eyes, he saw his sister blow-drying her hair. He checked to see what time it was. Sharpay's alarm-clock read 12:25 p.m. Sharpay turned off the blow-dryer, and turned to her brother.

"God, men can sleep forever." Sharpay teased. Ryan just gave her a small smile. He tried to get up, but a bolt of pain rushed through his body.

"Are you okay?" Sharpay asked with concern.

"Yeah, it doesn't hurt as much as before." Ryan replied.

"Here, let me help you." Sharpay, wearing her bathrobe, gently put her brother arm around her neck. She helped Ryan get up from the bed, and the two slowly walked down the hallway to Ryan's room.

If one were to guess what Ryan's room looked like, they would probably say that he had a very "feminine" room. Some might even come up with the conclusion that he had lilac walls, boy bands or musical posters pasted on every inch of the closet door, and white crisp furniture. They would far from the truth. If one had the opportunity to see Ryan's room, their jaws would probably have dropped. His room looked just like… a normal 17-year old teen's room. Sure, he had painted walls, but his walls were a dark navy blue. Also, posters were pasted on his closet, only they were pictures of half-naked celebrities, and some of his idols. And yes, he had furniture, only the furniture was of dark mahogany furniture. Sharpay cautiously placed Ryan on his king sized mattress.

"Okay, Ryan. I have to get ready before Troy shows up. If you need anything, then just call my name." she said in almost a maternal tone.

"I got it mom." Ryan teased as he saluted her. Sharpay just rolled her eyes. She stood up from the bed and made her way to the door. Just as she opened the door, she said one final thing to Ryan.

"Go and get some rest." With that she closed the door, leaving Ryan to ponder in his thoughts.

* * *

"Okay, thanks. Bye." Troy hung up the phone. Mr. Martin decided that it would be a great idea for Troy Bolton and Sharpay Evans to work together on a project. If only he knew that the two have only spoken a mere ten sentences in their junior and senior year alone. He remembered a time when Sharpay used to be all over him, taking any opportunity to just see him. Even while he began to see Gabriella in the end of their sophomore year, Sharpay still tried to get her hands on him. But that soon changed their junior year. During the summer break, there was a rumor going around that Mrs. Evans had been battling cancer for more than a year. She died midway through the summer break. He remembered the first day, when Sharpay entered the school. She fiercely walked through the hallway, the students parting away. She still had the same attitude, but Troy could tell that something was wrong with her. He could see it in Ryan and Sharpay's eyes. The two of them looked so sad, so lost. It had a been almost a year and a half since Mrs. Evans perished.

Mr. Evans supposedly changed as well. Once, he overheard his parents talking. His father said something about Mr. Evans taking up drinking and smoking. Yet through it all, the three Evans always managed to have a smile on their faces. He recalled when his mother hosted a party, inviting the Evans. The three of them dressed as the Evans were known to dress like.

He never really cared for the Evans. He always thought that behind their picture perfect lives, there must be a deep dark secret. Some said that Mr. Evans was in the Italian mafia, which was just plain redundant. Others said that the Evans were actually robots, which was another stupid rumor. Whatever the truth was, he could care less. To him, they were just a bunchy of snotty rich pricks. Especially the children.

To him, Ryan would have been an okay kid. Only, he was into 'girly' things like drama and jazz squares. Sure, Troy was into drama and has done a move or two, but Ryan Evans _lived _for it. He could imagine that everyday that Ryan would spent countless of hour dancing away, perfecting his choreography. Meanwhile, his sister would sing her heart out, making sure that she hit every note with accuracy. Then, the two would do a complicated dance number, combining both the singing and the dancing. Just the thought of that sent shivers down his spine. Nothing scared him like the "Ice Queen" herself.

Sharpay Evans. The epitome of perfection. Everyday, she would strut down the hallway, wearing all the latest designer outfits from Paris, Milan, or Rome, her hair, done Barbie-doll perfection, always text-messaging on her rhinestone-encrusted Sidekick. Just seeing her made him roll his eyes. Sure, Sharpay was cute. In fact, she was one of the most beautiful girls that he had ever laid his eyes on. Sometimes he would catch himself, staring at the golden goddess. Her perfect long tanned legs, her slim waist, her perfect shaped breasts, and let's not forget her perfectly sculpted butt. The fact that she wore miniskirts-or tight jeans didn't help that either.

Only the problem was her attitude. Everyday, she would bark commands or yell at a helpless freshman for getting in her way. Her "Ice Queen" attitude was the main reason everyone hated her. The fact that she boasted about how better she was than anybody only fueled their hate for her. Troy also suspected that most of the girls were envious of her. For Sharpay Evans spoke whatever was in her mind, and there was always something on her mind. He remembered when one day, he was wearing a Christmas sweater his grandmother knit for him. It was a red sweater with a large picture of a reindeer. Once Sharpay got a look at it she just laughed her fake laugh and insulted him, saying that he had bad taste. He would never understand why Sharpay took so much joy in torturing others. He could never understand.

While Troy was lost in thought, his cell phone began to ring, playing the song, "Over My Head," by the Fray, one of Troy's favorite songs. He grabbed the phone from his desk and answered the phone. "Hello."

"_Hey babe." _the sweet voice greeted. Troy knew exactly who it was. It was his girlfriend, Gabriella Montez. Oh, Gabriella Montez. Everything about the girl was great. Her long flowing brunette hair, her olive smooth skin, the face and voice of an angel.

"Hey Gabi." Troy returned the greeting.

"_So, what are you doing today?" _she asked.

"I'm going to Sharpay's house." Troy casually said. His sentence was followed by a long pause. Troy thought that Gabriella had hung up. "Gabi? You're still there?" Troy asked.

"_Yeah, it just that I thought that you said that you were going over to Sharpay's house." _

"I am. I am going over there to do the English project." Troy explained. He heard a sigh of relief coming from the other line.

"_Okay. I am going over to Taylor's house to do our project. We are planning to make a video game concept based of his short tales _**(3)**_." _Gabriella informed him.

"That's cool. Sounds complicating."

"_No, it's not. It should take us about 4 hours or so." _Troy just laughed. He found it so cute when Gabriella made complicating things seem simple.

"Yeah, well I better get going. I'll call you when I get back, okay?" Troy replied.

"_Yeah, sure. Talk to you later." _Gabriella said.

"Okay, bye babe."

"_Troy?"_

"Yeah?"

"_I love you." _

"I know." Troy whispered. He could hear Gabriella click the dial tone. He felt guilty for not saying that he loved her. After all, the two had been going out for one year, 5 months, and 23 days. Gabriella would always remind him. One would think that after all that time, he would be able to mutter those three little words. Part of him wanted to, but the other part told him that it was not time. Sure, he cared for Gabriella dearly, but he did not _love _her. He could not bear lying to Gabriella, she did not deserve that. When the time would come, he would say those three words.

He gazed at the clock which read 11:25. He had one hour and forty minutes before he had to go to _her _house. He decided to lay down and take a short nap.

* * *

Sharpay frantically pulled outfits from her closet. She had to pick the perfect outfit. Every piece of clothing had to match with the other clothing or accessory. She managed to find a light pink blouse, which read, _B.I.T.C.H., _a pair of _Calvin Klein _jeans, and her new pink _Jimmy Choo _boots. She clapped her hands. "Perfect." she said to herself. She checked her hair, making sure her hair was done correctly. Just recently did she make the crucial decision of getting brunette highlights. She just felt it would suit her well… and it did. She decided to leave her hair wavy, but not too wavy.

Sharpay Evans had no idea why she was getting all dressed up for Troy Bolton. After all, Troy Bolton was the one person she despised most… he and Gabriella Montez of course. She hated the fact that it took only a matter of one week for Gabriella to win the school's heart and respect, while it had been taking Sharpay years to maintain her position. Sharpay would find herself saying things like, "How dare she get everything served on a platter just because she was Troy Bolton's squeeze!" It sickened her. Yet, every time Sharpay would pass Gabriella, she would give her a strained smile, and compliment her on her fashion sense. She hated Gabriella sweet innocent persona. She had a feeling that deep down, Gabriella Montez was a wild child. She would not be surprised if ten years from now, Ms. freaky math girl was in the adult film industry. Sharpay would get a kick out of that. But Sharpay could tolerate the girl. It was _him _that she could not stand.

Where could Sharpay begin? Well, she could start off by saying that she hated the fact that Mr. Bolton was treated as a god at East High all because he could make a basket. Sure the boy had the body of a god, and had the charm, but still! Why should he get everything served to him, while Sharpay had to work her ass off to be recognized. Sharpay wished that she did not have to act the way that she did. But what can she do. If she didn't act like the bona fide "Queen Bitch," two things would happen. One, she would just be another unmentioned student at East High, an two, she would have no way to channel all her anger for her father.

Her father. Oh, the only person she hated more than Troy Bolton himself. To think, she loved her father a mere 2 years ago. Oh, how the times have changed. How could a sweet compassionate father turn into a horrible vile man, who tries to grope or deflower his own daughter? Oh how Sharpay wished her mother was still living. She missed her so much. Every night, Sharpay would silently cry herself to sleep, wishing that she could change back time. But she can't. For now, she and Ryan just have to get through this terrible ordeal. When the time comes for them to head off to college, they would be able to leave their world behind them, and start a new one… away from their father.

A knock on the front door shook Sharpay Evans from her train of thoughts. She checked her clock, which read 12:50 p.m. Typical Bolton, always fashionable early. So Sharpay retouched her make-up and made her way downstairs, bracing herself for what will happen next.

**TBC

* * *

**

**(1)** That is something my mom used to make when me or my brother and sister were feeling gloom. Corny, yes, but it was just my mother's way of fixing things.

**(2) **Name or my Geometry teacher, only his name is Br. Martin. Just felt like using that name.

**(3)**One of my friends did that for an Edgar Allen Poe project back in freshmen year. It turned out great. You can actually play it.

_**A/N: **That's the end of Chapter 2! I hope that this made up for my lack of updates. I am sure there are a few grammatical mistakes here and there, but I tried. In the meantime, I will start to update the rest of my fics. Until then, see ya. Leave a review on your way out! _


End file.
